Two Princesses, Two Worlds
by Arielfanatic
Summary: Atlantica and FernGully are places of peace and harmony protected by Princess Ariel and Crysta. But now they've been sent to each others worlds and they are threatend by the most evil force they've ever seen: THE DECEPTICONS!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

The Beginning

It was another beautiful day in the forests around Fern Gully. The Fairies were going about

their daily business and Batty was on another hunt for more fruit. Pips and the Beetle Boys

were on their way to wake up Crysta, who was still tired after a day of racing though the

forest with the guys. "C'mon, can't you guys move any faster" Pips said "we've gotta get

Crysta." "Don't worry she's probably just havin' breakfast." Stump said. "Yeah or she's

somebody else's breakfast!" Root added."She's fine, now hurry up!" said Pips. When they

arrived, Pips flew up to Crysta's room in the blink of an eye. "Alright come on Crysta let's

get movin" said Pips. But, instead of Crysta, Pips found a beautiful young girl with long red

hair. She was wearing a green top with a purple fairy skirt. "Hey wait a sec, you're not

Crysta!" Pips said. "Who's Crysta, my name is Ariel. I'm one of the princesses of Atlantica."

Ariel said, "My father's the king! Who are all of you?" Pips then said "Royalty huh, well it's

nice to meet ya Ariel, the name's Pips" he said "and these are my friends Stump, Root, Twig,

and Bark." "It's wonderful to meet all of -- OH MY GOSH, ALL OF US HAVE LEGS!"

Ariel said excitedly. "I've never met anyone that looks like a human!" "So I take you've never

seen a human before huh" said Pips "well, we all saw a human about a month ago." "Can you

tell about him later" she asked "Uh, sure" Pips responded. Then out of nowhere came Batty

ramming into a tree, as usual. "Who's that?" Ariel Asked. "That's Batty, he's had some pretty

bad experiences in his life" he responded "but, I can't say what they were." "Oh, looking for food can be really painful if you don't look where you're going." Batty said in a dazed voice.

He then flew over with everyone else "mornin' guys, how's everybody doin' to—A NEW

FAIRY BUG, I ALWAYS LOVE MEETING NEW FRIENDS!" he said excitedly. "I'm Batty,

please to make your acquaintance mademoiselle." "Please to meet you Batty, I'm Ariel" she

said. "So do you have any idea what happened to Crysta?" Stump asked. Batty then stared

panicking and said "CRYSTA'S MISSING, OH NO WHAT ARE GONNA DO MAN, WHAT

ARE WE GONNA DO!" "Calm down Batty, wherever Crysta is I'm sure she's fine." Pips

said esuriently. Ariel then asked "Where are we anyway?" "We're in FernGully, the most

beautiful place in the forest" Batty answered. "Come on, the guys and I'll show you around"

Pips said "and don't worry about flying, all you do is think about it and you'll take off." They

then all flew off with Batty close behind.

Meanwhile…..

The daughters of King Triton were getting ready to play a game of sponge ball four on four.

Team one was composed of: Aquata, Andrina, Ariel, and Flounder, while Team two was

composed of: Arista, Attina, Adella, and Alana. "Alright eveybody, I want a clean game wit

no cheatin'" Sebastian said "so everybody get ready and—where is Ariel?" "We don't know

Sebastian." Andrina said "she probably still sleepin" "Alright we'll take a short timeout,

Attina you go get your sister." said Sebastian. "No problem" she responded. She quickly

swam to Ariel's room to wake her up. She entered the bedroom very slowly and went over

to Ariel's bed. "Ariel, it's time to get up sleepy head" she said quietly "Not now Pips I'm tryin'

to sleep" she responded "Who's Pips, Ariel what are you takin' about" Attina said. She then

pulled back sheets and saw a mermaid with short black hair, a red shell top, and a red tail.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Ariel's bed?" She said "Whose Ariel I'm Crysta,

leader and protector of FernGully, who are you?" she said. "I didn't mean to startle you but,

Idon't know how I got hear." "I'm sorry to." Attina said "I'm just protective of my younger

sister, Ariel." "That's alright" said Crysta "I'm Attina." she said "It's a pleasure to meet you

Attina, I'm Crysta" she responded. She then asked "so, what is this place" "This is Atlantica,

home to the ruler of the ocean and my father, King Triton." Attina answered. "C'mon I'll

introduce you to my sisters and friends." Crysta then followed Attina through the halls of

the palace; Crysta then stopped and noticed that there was something different about her.

"Wait, what happened to my wings and legs; and why do I have a tail?" Crysta asked. "You've

never had a tail before" Attina said. "No, I'm actually a fairy not a mermaid" said Crysta.

"I've never met a fairy before, I had heard they're very kind creatures" Attina replied. The

two then made their way toward the area where everyone else was waiting. "Good, Ariel and

Attina are here, now we can start-wait a minute where's Ariel and who is this?" Sebastian

said "Everybody this is Crysta" Attina replied. "Crysta these are my sisters: Aquata, Adella,

Alana, Arista, and Andrina, and these are our friends: Sebastian and Flounder." "It's wonderful

to meet all of you" Crysta said very kindly. Flounder then swam up "It's nice to meet you to

Crysta" he said. "So why don't you tell us a little about yourself, Crysta" Alana said. "Well,

I'm actually a fairy, I live in the beautiful FernGully, and I'm the leader of all the fairies that

live there" she responded. "I've never heard of any place called FernGully what a about da

rest of you?" Sebastian asked. Everybody, except Crysta, all shrugged the heads. "Oh well, so

what were you all doing before I got here?" Crysta asked. "We were playin' Sponge Ball"

Alana responded. "All you have to do is try to keep the sea sponge away from the other team

and get to the other side of the palace." "You're on my team, Crysta" Andrina said. "Okay,

I've gotten the swimming down, this game sounds pretty easy" Crysta said to herself.

"Alright, let's do this!" She said excitedly. The Game then finally started and continued for

a couple of hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

New allies and New Enemies

Ariel had been spending the day with her new friends, showing her what they do for fun

around Fern Gully. "Pips, Fern Gully is wonderful, I've never seen anything like it in my

entire life!" Ariel said excitedly. "You got that right" Pips responded. Everyone then landed

on a near by branch to take a break and decide what to do next. "Hey, how bout we find

somethin' to eat I'm starving" Root suggested. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea" Pips said

back. While they were eating, Ariel heard large rustling sounds coming fro m the nearby

bushes. "I think hear something coming, it sounds pretty big" Ariel said "I'll go check it out."

She flew down into the bushes, quietly sneaking though the leaves. She moved a couple of

branches so she could see though. When Ariel looked though the branches she was surprised

to see a large weevil, grasshopper, and stag beetle. "There's has to be some kind of energy

source around hear somewhere" the weevil said. Unknown to Ariel it was the three

Decepticons: Bombshell, Kickback, and Shrapnel (who had been shrunk down to 3 inches tall

in insect mode and 7 inches tall in robot mode.) "We gotta find some energy quick or

Megatron's going to rip us apart piece by piece, piece!" Shrapnel said. The three started to

move along until Kickback stopped. "Hey, guys I can hear something breathing in that bush

over there" he said. Ariel knew that he was talking about her, she started to fly away quickly,

but then she was trapped in Shrapnel's force field. Shrapnel then brought Ariel in closer to

them. "Well, well, well looks like we have us a little spy" Bombshell said. "So did the

Autobots send you to watch us, cutie pie?" "I don't what your talking about, let me go right

now or you'll regret it!" Ariel said with a struggling voice. "I say it's time for a little

interrogation" Kickback said. "Good idea, that it get her talking" Bombshell responded. Then

from out the trees came Batty ramming into Shrapnel, thus releasing Ariel from his tongue.

"Thanks Batty" Ariel said. "No problem, I always try to protect my friends" he responded

back. Pips and the Beetle Boys flew down form the trees to help their friends. "Alright, who

are you guys and what are you doing here?" Pips said defensively. "Wouldn't you like to

know pretty boy" Kickback said tauntingly. "I say we take care of these pests so they don't get

in our way" Bombshell suggested. "Excellent idea Bombshell, let's crush them, them."

Thethree changed into large robots ready for battle. The group was shocked to see them

transform before their eyes. "What are you guys?" Pips asked them. "We're not tellin' you

anything, let's get'em boys" Kickback responded. The trio then jumped at them, only to be

met with laser fire from the bushes. From out of the bushes came a car transport, and a large

group of vehicles"I should've known we'd find you bugs attacking some of the innocent

locals" the transport said. "Come on guys let's get outta here before we get blown away by

these guys" Kickback said. The trio changed back into insect mode and flew off into the

jungle. The transport then drove up to thegroup. "Thank you for saving us, but who are you

and who were those animals that attacked us?" Ariel asked him. "Get inside the red flying

vehicle and I'll explain on the way back toFernGully." Pips then flew up. "How do you know

about FernGully?" He asked as they all climbed into the A-10. "You're lucky we were close

by to stop those bugs" the plane said. How ya doin', names Powerglide; good to meet all of

you. Magnus and the others then tookof with the gang inside Powerglide.

Meanwhile…

Crysta was having a wonderful time with her new mermaid friends. She thought that Atlantica

was equally as beautiful as Fern Gully. She was spending the rest of the day with Flounder

and the girls. "So what do mermaids do for fun besides plating games?" Crysta asked Arista.

"Well usually we go shopping" she answered. "That sounds good, let's all go shopping right

now" Crysta said. The seven mermaids all took off to the Atlantica marketplace, quicker than

a dolphin in the open ocean. The girls were having a wonderful time shopping around the

marketplace. Crysta swam over to Attina. "Do you think I'd look better with the pearl

necklace or the coral necklace?" She asked. "I think you'd look better with the pearl one"

Attina answered. "I was thinking the exact same thing, Attina" Crysta responded back. Crysta

then swam over to a pile of rocks and took a seat. She was feeling home sick for her friends

and family back in FernGully. Sebastian sat down next to her wondering what was wrong.

"What's wrong child?" He asked. "I'm just a little home sick that's all" she answered.

"I wonder how my friends are doing without me." "I'm sure they're doin' fine, now let's go

back to the market with the girls" Sebastian responded. They both swam back to the shops.

Unknown to everybody they were being watched by a group of Decepticons, composed of

Ramjet, Ravage, Rumble, Astrotrain, Thrust, and Starscream. He was hiding behind a large

pile of rocks think of what to do. "Ravage can smell some kinda large energy source coming

from the palace." Rumble said. "Excellent if I can get a hold of this energy source, I'll be able

to defeat Megatron and lead the Decepticons" Starscream thought to himself. "It's time,

Decepticons spread out and attack!"Starscream then flew just 3 feet from the ground so no

one could see him coming. He was coming up on one of the stands; unfortunately Crysta was

right in front of that exact stand. Starscream then burst out from behind the stand, while

Crysta was standing off to the side in shock. "What the, Alana told me sharks never come this

close to the city" she said to Starscream. "Well my dear you've never seen a shark like me

before" he responded back.He changed into robot mode and grabbed Crysta. "What are you

doing, let me go!" she shouted. Not unless you tell me where that energy source in the palace

is coming from" he said back.Before he could do anything else, Starscream was then smacked

across the back of the head by Andrina and Adella. Losing his grip, Starscream accidentally

released Crysta. "I don't knowwho you are, but I can tell you're up to no good." Aquata said.

"You're got that rightsweetheart, we're gonna get that energy source for out leader" Rumble

responded.

"And were not going to let anyone get in our way, especially you little brats!" Ramjet said.

He then launched several missiles at them The missiles were about to hit the mermaids, but

they were hit by a laser blasts. "Where did those blasts come from?" he shouted. "Where do

you think it came from,Starscream" a voice said Then off the top of the rocks came a flat-

front semi truck, followed by a large group of vehicles"Autobots, transform!" The vehicles

then changed into robots. "Optimus Prime!" Starscream shouted. "Optimus Prime?"

The group of mermaids said.Starscream was standing in shock of seeing the Autobots.

"There's no way were fighting all of you!" He said in a terrified voice. "Astrotrain, transform

and get us out of here" Starscream shouted. The Decepticons then took off in Astrotrain and

flew away.The Autobots walked over towards the mermaids. "Are you the daughters of King

Triton and are you the leader of FernGully?" Optimus asked. "Yes" they all responded. "I am

Optimus Prime." Aquata then swam up to Optimus. "So who are all of you?" She asked him.

"We are the Autobots, from the planet Cybertron" he responded. "These are several of my

men: Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz, Trailbreaker, Bumblebee, Rodimus, Windcharger,

Wheeljack, Mirage, Seaspray, Cliffjumper, and Hound" he answered "Wow, I never

thought I'd see someone in theuniverse as beautiful as you!"Rodimus said to Arista.

"You're quite the charmer aren't you" she said. "Calm down Rodimus, you and the princess

can talk to each other later" Prowl said. "We'll walk you back to the palace so Starscream

doesn't try to attack you again" Optimus told the mermaids. "Who's Starscream?" Crysta

asked. "He's one of the Decepticons a race of beings like us, they want nothing more than

universal domination" Ratchet answered. "That sounds awful!" Attina said. "It is; many have

fallen before the power of Megatron." Prowl said. "Who's Megatron?" Flounder asked. "He's

the Dcepticon's leader" Bumblebee answered. "He sounds like a pretty evil person" Sebastian

said. The Autobots transformed and droveto the palace, with the mermaids and their friends

in front of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Looming Crisis

The Autobots drove straight thought the underbrush of the forest back to FernGully, with Ariel and her friends still inside Powerglide. When the Autobots were getting close FernGully many of the fairies gathered near the bushes to see what was happening. When the Autobots came out of the undergrowth the fairies all flew into the tree and bushes. Ultra Magnus was the first to come out of the brush. Pips jumped out of Powerglide and flew in behind him. "It's alright guys, they're not here to hurt anybody" he said. After hoping out of Powerglide Ariel, Batty and the Beetle Boys landed next to Pips. They were then followed by the rest of the Autobots. "Thanks for gettin' back here so fast" Pips said to the Autobots. "Now tell us who all of you are" he requested. "You've got some splanin' to do" Batty said "Sure thing" Ultra Magnus said "Autobots transform!" They all changed into large robots before the eyes of all the fairies of FernGully. Ariel noticed a large Boom-Box flying out of the Corvette. "I'm Ultra Magnus, second in-command of the Autobots" Magnus said. The Autobots then began introducing themselves "Tracks." Smokescreen ." "Kup." "I'm Brawn." "Powerglide." "I'mBlurrthefastestAutobotandnoboadygetsthejobdonebetterthanmee,nobody,nobody,nobody." "BANG, BOOM, I'm Warpath." "Cosmos." "Howdy, I'm Inferno." "Red Alert ." " Sideswipe." Sunstreaker" "Hey wassup I'm Blaster and I'm gonna be blastin' tunes at ya from all over this big blue planet!" Everybody was amazed by what all the Autobots had done. "You guys have pretty nice here" Smokescreen said. "Yeah, Beachcomber probably love to spend the rest of life here" Sunstreaker added. The fairies just kept on staring at all of the Autobots with shocked looks on their faces murmuring to each other, including Ariel and her friends. Two young female fairies flew up to the Autobots to talk to them. They were Crysta's two sisters, Persephone and Athena. They were both like Crysta in personality: curious, spunky, active, and fun loving. They also both cared very deeply for Batty and saw him more as a member of their family, just like their sister. Persephone was the first to approach Ultra Magnus. "Why are all of you and do you know what happened to my sister?" She asked. "We're because of Princess Ariel" Magnus replied while pointing at Ariel. Ariel than flew up to Magnus. "But, what do I have to do with all of this?" She asked. "I'll explain" Magnus answered "As you may know, you have been somehow placed into this dimension" Magnus said. "But, how did she manage to get here?" Athena asked. "She was sent here by a magic spell placed on her and your friend Crysta" Red Alert answered. "The spell was cast by her Arch-Enemy: Ursula the Sea Witch" Magnus added.

Ariel was shocked and not to surprised at the same time. "I shoulda guessed Ursula had something to with this" she said. "But she had help with the spell" Kup added. "Who helped her?" Ariel asked. "Our arch-nemesis: Megatron." Magnus grimly said. "Those giant bugs that attacked you back in the forest were Decepticons, Megatron's minions" Sideswipe added. "But, why did Megatron and Ursula send me here?" Ariel asked. "Because both you and Crysta are the protectors of your worlds" Magnus answered. "Megatron knew that by sending you both to different worlds you wouldn't be able to protect them and he would succeed in his plan to conquer and enslave both worlds with help from the evil beings who live there."

Just then Brawn and Warpath herd some rustling coming from the bushes behind them. "Hey Ultra Magnus, we can hear something comin'" Brawn said. "So we better WHAM BANG do something" Warpath said. "I fly up there and see what it is" Batty said. He then took of into the trees to see what was coming. After a few minutes he returned. "I saw what it was and your not gonna believe what it is" he said excitedly. Then through the underbrush came: a team of rescue vehicles (the Protectobots), a group of unique vehicles (the Technobots), a Motorcycle (Wreck-Gar), a jet (Broadside), a helicopter (Sandstorm), A spaceship (Devcon), a group of small cars (the Throttlebots), two futuristic cars (Firstar and Moonracer), and a Dune Buggy (Beachcomber). "Good they all made it" Magnus said.

They too were all Autobots, before the vehicles transformed somebody stepped out of the police cruiser. "Hey guys, long time no see" the person said. Everybody was happy to see who it was. "ZAK!" Persephone and Athena said excitedly. They both flew over and both gave him a hug. Batty then came up behind them and body slammed the three of them so hard they all went flying into the bushes. "I never thought I'd ever see you again, you crazy human" Batty said with a happy voice. "It's good to see you to Batty" Zak said. Zak then walked over to Ariel.

"So, you're the princess I've been hearing so much about" he said. "I'm Zak." Ariel just stood there in absolute shock; she had never been this close to a human before. "I'm Ariel" she said in a nervous voice. Zak then put his hand on Ariel's shoulder "I know how you feel, when I first saw a fairy I was completely in shock to" he said. "Same thing happened with everybody hear" Batty added. "No one in FernGully had ever seen a bat like me before. Zak then walked over to Blaster.

"Hey Blaster, do you think you can set us up with some good tunes?" He asked. "No problem little buddy" he answered. "Alright fairies, get ready for some of the best music you'll ever hear in your life." Blaster then changed into boom box mode and stared playing "Funky Town." Everyone then started to dance to the music, even Ultra Magnus and Red Alert, unaware that they were all being watched by that little weasel of a bird Laserbeak.

Meanwhile….

The Autobots were just nearing the palace gates when everyone near by started to follow them to the castle. "I don't think I've ever seen this many fish tails in my life" Cilffjumper said to Seaspray. "I like it, it reminds me of Alana and her friends" Seaspray responded. "How does remind you of me?" Alana asked him. "It's a long story, I'll tell ya later" Seaspray answered. "When we reach the thrown room I must speak with your father immediately" Optimus said to Aquata. "Uh-oh" Sebastian said. "What is it little fella?" Trailbreaker asked him. "I just remembered, de king is gone and won't be back for several weeks" he answered." "Well that's gonna complicate things" Wheeljack said. "Don't worry" Attina said. "While my father is away, I'm in charge."

When they all reached the throne room the mermaids took seats around the throne so they could listen to Optimus. "So why are you guys here?" Andrina asked. "Because, your world is in grave danger of being attacked" Optimus answered. "But why am I here?" Crysta asked. "As you know, your true home is FernGully" Optimus said. "You were transported to this world by Ursula the Sea-Witch." Sebastian gasped. "I knew dat crazy sea-witch was involved with dis somehow" he said.

"To make matters worse" Prowl said. "She was assisted by Megatron and the Decepticons." The entire group was stunned about what they had just heard. "She also received help from the evil sprit Hexxus" Hound said. "HEXXUS!" Crysta said in shock "But the fairies and I imprisoned him in a tree." Prime put his hand on Crysta's shoulder. "Megatron and Ursula found a way to free him without cutting down the tree." He said. "He needs both of them to complete is ultimate goal." "If Megatron succeeds, he'll use the combine strength from his buddies and the Decepticreeps to conquer both worlds and enslave all mer-people and fairies" Jazz said.

Just everyone a loud engine sounding noise start coming from outside some ways away. Everyone went outside the city to see what it was. "Windcharger, swim up and see if you can see what's coming" Optimus said. "No problem" he said. Windcharger then swam up a little ways and looked off into the distance. "Prime, we got big problem!" He said. What da see old buddy" Ironhide shouted. "It's the Stunticons" he responded back.

Just then a large purple and black truck with four cars behind it came flying over the rocks and started driving around the group. "Who are they?" Crysta asked. "The Stunticons" Bumblebee answered. "Motormaster, Dead End, Dragstirp, Breakdown, and Wildrider." The group of cars then broke off and from their circle and changed into robot mode.

"Well look who's here" Mototmaster said. "It's my buddies Optimus Prime, the Autobots, and some cute mermaids." "What do want Motormaster?" Prime said back to him. "We ain't tellin' you or junkyard rejects Prime" Dragstrip said. "I say we finish the job right now" Wildrider shouted. "Autobots, scatter!" Prime said 'We need to keep them away from the city" "You heard the boss, let's split up guys" Ironhide shouted. The Autobots then split-up into seven small groups.

The five psychotic five vehicles then began to chase after the small groups. The four cars chased after Triton's daughters, while Mototmaster zeroed on Prime, Ironhide, and Crysta. "Why do you think he's chasing after us?" Crysta asked Ironhide. "You got me" he answered. "Motorbrain probably just wants Prime for himself." After meeting up with everyone else, Optimus charged directly at Mototmaster. "Prime, what are you doing?" Ratchet shouted. "You won't last 30 seconds against that psychopathic Deceptigoon." "It's a chance I'm willing to take" he responded back. Just then, the four other Stunticons came out of nowhere and merged with Mototmaster. "What is that thing?" Arista said in a terrified voice. "Menasor" Mirage answered. "The combined form of the five Stunticons."

The mermaids and Autobots were cornered by the lumbering monster. "MENASOR CRUSH AUTOBOTS AND TINY MERMAIDS" he roared. Just before he could slice them with his ionizing sword, a barrage of lasers knocked it out of his hand. "Face me if you dare Menasor" a voice shouted. Out of the sky came a Space shuttle and a large rocket.

The two ships began to transform in mid-air, the shuttle changed into a large dinosaur while a group of Autobots (including a group of dinosaurs) came pouring out of it firing at monstrous behemoth. Optimus, the Autobots, and even the mermaids joined in the fight to bring down the nearly mindless beast. The rocket landed and changed in to a gigantic robot about the same size as Menasor. It was Sky-Lynx and Omega Supreme, two of the strongest Autobots ever created. "Omega Supreme, Attack" Prime shouted. Omega then fired a huge laser blast at Menasor, separating him back into the Stunticons. The cowardly Decepticons then took off, returning to their base.

The Armada of Autobots then walked over towards Prime and the other. "Well done Sky-Lynx" Optimus said. "It's no problem Prime" he said in a dignified voice. "Of course without me, defeating Menasor would have been impossible. "Put a plug in it Sky-Lynx" a female voice said. "Ohhh more Autobots?" Arista said "So what are your names?" she said. "Of course introductions" Sky-Lynx said. "Lieutenant Commander Sky-Lynx of the Autobots reporting for duty your majesty" he said "Come now introduce yourselves, we mustn't be rude."

They began stating their names. "Elita-1" "Chromia" "Arcee" "Springer" "Silverbolt" "Skydive" "Air Raid" "Slingshot" "Fireflight" "Me, Grimlock!" "Me, Slag!" "Me, Sludge" "Me, Swoop" "Me, Snarl" "Perceptor" "Hoist" "Grapple" "Huffer" "Bluestreak" "Gears" "Skyfire" "Omega Supreme."

The mermaids were amazed by the size of all of them, especially Omega Supreme. Just then a group of mer-people came out from behind the large group of robots. "These are our friends: Spike, Carly, Alana, and Taleria" Optimus said. "Everybody these are the Daughters and King Triton and Crysta, leader of FernGully" he added.

Aquata swam up to the small army of Autobots to make an announcement to them. "Because you've helped save out lives and Atlantica, you will all receive a medal of honor and be welcome to stay in Atlantica anytime you want" she said. "Me Swoop love getting honor medal gift" the large pterosaur said. "Let's get back to the city before those horrible Stunticons come back" Attina said. The enormous group began heading, some changing into vehicle mode, back towards Atlantica were the Autobots would be treated as heroes.

The mermaids swam ahead of Autobots and their friends but Grimlock seemed desperate to catch-up with them. "Grimlock what are you doing?" Arcee asked him "Don't you want to stay beck here with us?" "But me Grimlock want to be close to pretty mermaids" he responded. The mermaids started giggling making Grimlock blush a very bright red.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Scheming

In a deep dark part of the canyons near Atlantica, near a giant portal generator, lay the Decepticon base. For several months Megatron had been concocting an evil plan involving the siege of both Atlantica and FernGully. Acquiring forces made up of: Ursula, The Evil Manta, The Sorceress, The Sharkanians, and Hexxus, using various villains from Atlantica as scouts to spy on the city. Megatron was in his laboratory with Starscream and Hexxus waiting for the Stunticons to return.

"You're a miserable excuse of a Decepticon Starscream" Megatron shouted. "I send you on one simple mission and you manage to screw it up because you're too afraid to face Prime!" "If you wanted victory, why did you send those foolish Stunticons?" Starscream asked. "Because, I have more confidence in them than I do for you" Megatron responded. "You can redeem yourself by bringing Energon back to base, do not disappoint me." Starscream walked towards the launching bay and took off.

While Starscream was leaving, the Stunticons had just arrived back from their fight with the Autobots. "Lord Megatron, the Stunticons have returned" a Sharkainian guard said to him "Excellent" he responded "Send them in" Megaton, Soundwave, and the Manta headed towards the launch bay to see the Stunticons. "Are you certain they succeeded in their mission?" The manta asked Megatron "Yes, the Stunticons have proven themselves to me many times" he answeared.

The Stunticons were just pulling into the bay when Megatron arrived. "Welcome Stunticons" he said to them "I trust you were successful in your mission" "Yes mighty Megatron" Motormaster said. "We have obtained the data scans of Tritons daughters" "The Autobots put up a good fight but we got'em" Wildrider added. "Excellent Stunticons, you are dismissed" Megatron said. The robots them walked off into another part of the ship until needed again.

Megatron then started walking to a large area where the Constucticons had been working on a large machine for several months. "I see your interesting machine is finished eh, Scrapper" Hexxus said. "Yes, Lord Hexxus" Scrapper responded. "All we need are image scans of Triton's daughters." Megatron then handed the data disc to Scapper, who inserted it in to the machine. "Excellent Scapper" Megatron congratulated him "Shockwave have everyone report to Scapper's lab." "Yes Megatron" Shockwave responded.

Within several minutes all the Decepticons and Atlantican villains were all in Scapper's lab "So ya think Scrapper's machine is gonna work?" Skywarp asked. "Let's hope so, or those mugs are gonna be in some hot water see" the Lobster Mobster responded. "As you all know the Constucticons and I have been working on a device that will help us with our conquest of Atlantica and FernGully" Scapper said followed with a thunderous cheer. Hook then walked up. "What the device does is turn whoever walks into it into what ever person they want" he said "The only thing needed is an image scan of the person"

The various rouges began whispering to each other. "The plan is to have the Constucticons disguise themselves as Triton's daughters and infiltrate the Palace and learn their secrets" Megatron added. "This is why I sent the Stunticons to scan them." "Constucticons enter the machine" Scrapper ordered. The six robots and began walking into the device one by one. When the door closed behind them, Shockwave activated the monstrous machine. When it was started it gave off a large amount of light and made a loud roaring noise. "That things goin' crazy" Thundercracker shouted. After a few minutes, the machine stopped and the door opened. The Six Constucticons stepped out, but now they were exact copies of the Daughters of Triton. "Masterful job Constucticons, you did better than I expected" Megatron said. "Scrapper, report" "We are all here noble leader" Scrapper said "Scavenger (Adella), Mixmaster (Andrina), Long Haul (Alana), Bonecrusher (Arista), Hook (Aquata) and myself (Attina) Lord Megatron."

Megatron and the Constucticons headed back to the main computer room with Ursula and Hexxus. Soundwave was there waiting for them. "Laserbeak has retuned Megatron" "Welcome Laserbeak, once again you have proven to be one of my most successful men" Megatron said. "Soundwave, play Laserbeak's findings." "As you command Megatron." Soundwave changed into player mode and began playing what Laserbeak had found in FernGully.

The video on the screen played back everything that Magnus had said to the fairies "So Ultra Magnus is with those stupid little Fairies" Hexxus said in an annoyed voice. "Do not worry my friend, my Decepticons will take care of Magnus and his Autobots" Megatron reassured him.

"Cyclonus" Megatron barked. Out of the top deck of the base came the ever loyal second-in command. "Yes my noble leader" he responded. "Take the Sweeps, Combaticons, Terrorcons, and Typticon to FernGully and try and stall the Autobots" he told him. "Do not worry Megatron we will not fail you" Cyclonus responded. "Sweeps, Combaticons, Terrorcons report to Cyclonus!" Shockwave announced over the PA. The group of assorted Decepticons then met-up with Cyclonus at Typticon's feet.

"Megatron has assigned us to go to FernGully and stall the Autobots as long as possible" Cyclonus said. "What's in it for me?" Swindle asked. "Your life" Cyclonus answered threatening voice "If you try and double-cross us Megatron will have your servos removes and keep them as trophies" The Decepticons all entered Typticon and prepared for take-off. From inside the base, Shockwave activated the portal. "Ya ready Typticon?" Brawl asked. "TYPTICON CRUSH AND DESTROY FERNGULLY AND AUTOBOTS" the giant dinosaur responded. He then took-off through the portal to FernGully, Ariel, the fairies, and the Autobots.


End file.
